micro_infestionfandomcom-20200213-history
Letherfold
Letherfold (French: Latreflágue, Letherfoldian: Letrefáe, Spanish: Letopuente, Dugan: Laitrefabe) is a country located in the southern shores of Ecuador, whilst having other territories in the Amazonic part of Ecuador and the Bahamas. It was founded in 1935. It's official languages are French and Spanish, and it's capital is Cité-Saint-Lechbert. It's most largest city is Fort Clesáuvie. History The territory on what is now Letherfold has been inhabited by indigenous people such as the Incas and the Norte Chico civilization for thousands of years ago. It was then colonized by Spain. A family, remniscent from Haiti, called the Kujanka family, had been traveling to Ecuador on it's way to the French Antarctic Territory to have their grandfather, Mimópe Kujanka, rest in peace in the ice. They had been discovered a poor fort, on which the Spanish people called Manta. Since then, the diaries had been announcing that a Haitian man had been escaping from the nation, and that it was a horrible cause because of the law of the nation at that time. For that, many Haitians have been emmigrating to the cities of Manta and it's suburbs, and they made a city to honor the family, from about 50 meters north of the city. It was originally tended to be called Bréde du Cagnon, but they changed it to Auxginoux, due to the presence of black farmers planting seeds that grow litchi (on which the French people residing there called the fruit "ginou" It had then expanded to other lands, such as the northeastern part of the Amazonic Forest of Ecuador, and the Exuma Island, possibly because of the trips the Letherfoldians had before their ships being burnt or their planes being horribly constructed. It was made official by the Letherfoldian autonomist rebel Cachoux de Avignon, on which expanded the number of native Letherfoldians. It had a plan to expand over the entire world, but they had suffered abolishment. Ecuador had another plan to eliminate the blacks in 1931, so they had a plan to eliminate all the black people from the country, and erase the Letherfoldian life out of their history. Since then, many cities became forests because of the natural law of the country, and some blacks had been commanded to execution. Since then, the rebel Lechbert Dulion, remniscent from the jungle farm of Jean Romaires, had commanded a fight between the Ecuatorian government and the Letherfoldians. Letherfold had been independent in 1935 as a micronation, but not as an independent state, because it overruled the Law of Ecuador, and was negative to the President's deeds. Many black people were astonished for that claw, and thus the Kujanka family had been planning another idea for the recognition of the country, a coalition. The government then adopted slavery during the 1950s. Culture Letherfold's official dish is the Cutro, on which is a salad with beans. It is most served on remote areas, along with a local drink called the Catlefágue, on which is made out of soda. Letherfold's official religion is Mozarabic Christian, although the Roman rite is practiced in the most populous cities. The Mozarabic culture is very prominent in the farm cities because of the missionaries either being from Jaen or Spain. Sports Letherfold's official sport is Tennis, although Basketball is considered the national sport of the country according to some people. Football, however, is also very popular there, but it is considered a growing sport according to researchers. Telecommunications Letherfold had introduced television since 1965, and as of now there are 3 million televisions and 12 television stations, 6 of them which are claimed digital. The most watched television station is HLT, on which was founded in 1973. Letherfold is one of the first micronations to introduce radio, on which in 1929, a radio station called Radio Liberté had been transmitting for the Letherfoldian independists. It is now a capitalist station, and it is run by the government. It has 4 stations. Lucky Luke is one of the most watched TV shows on the microcountry, although the animation industry on the nation is progressing like fire since 2007. Some live-action shows, such as Game of Thrones, have their own Letherfoldian version with a tremendous amount of budget. Biodiversity The country is home to the Letherfoldian monkey. It is also native to the brown tapir and a large majority of eagles, on which are found on the southern part of the Amazonic region. The Caribbean part of it contains sea turtles, sharks, fishes and it is native to the salmon. The Kavaltdia is one of the largest rivers by extension. It is called by Cavaltédie Porelque, a scientist native to the nation. Regions TBA Symbols Letherfold's official flag has been confected by Johann Raubaix and Phil Motre, both remniscent from the city of Cité-Saint-Lechbert. It has been adopted since independence, and it contains a tricolored diagonal flag. The red side contains three circles, which represent the three parts on which Letherfold is located. The purple side has in the center of it a square, which contains a purple symbol. Letherfold's coat of arms has been adopted in 1975. Letherfold's anthem is La Raisson de la Liberté. Category:Letherfold